Bad Romance (песня)
|album = The Fame Monster |previous = — |next = "Alejandro" }} Bad Romance - песня написаная Леди Гагой и спродюсированная RedOne. Песня была издана как лид-сингл к альбому The Fame Monster. Небольшая часть песни была исполнена во время американской телевизионной программы Saturday Night Live, 3 октября 2009 года. Сингл был официально представлен в финале модного показа Весна/Лето 2010 дизайнера Alexander McQueen 6 октября 2009 года на «Парижской Неделе Мод» и 19 октября на радиостанции "Radio One". Цифровая версия сингла была выпущена 26 октября в США и Канаде, а на следующий день он занял первое место в американском и канадском чарте "iTunes". По всему миру песня стала доступна 27 октября. Трек является самым крупным хитом Гаги наряду с "Born This Way". Несмотря на огромный успех, песня смогла достичь лишь второго места в чарте Billboard Hot 100. Написание песни После концерта в России, Гага была в Норвегии, где она и написала текст. Демо 'Bad Romance' было записано в Амстердаме с Red One. Гага говорила, что «Bad Romance» была одной из тех песен, которые она написала в 2008 году, гастролируя по миру. Все эти песни были написаны о различных «монстрах» (параноидальных идеях), с которыми она столкнулась в тот период времени. Одним из таких «монстров» был «монстр любви», который послужил вдохновением для написания «Bad Romance». Лирика, в целом, говорит о радостях «плохого романа», но эта идея меняется в бридже и переходит на тему моды . Во время интервью 2 ноября 2009 года на шоу «It's On with Alexa Chung» Гага отметила, что она перечисляла фильмы Альфреда Хичкока в тексте песни (Psycho Vertigo и Rear Window) "I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick/Want you in my rear window, baby you're sick.". Она утверждала: "Что я действительно хотела сказать, так это то, что я хочу самую глубокую, темнейшую и сумасшедшую часть тебя, которую ты боишься разделить с кем бы то ни было, потому что я настолько сильно люблю тебя». Песня представляет собой "Страх Монстра Любви". Композиция По утверждениям MTV, в темпе песня похожа на ранний сингл Гаги «Poker Face». Песня начинается с того, что Гага поёт часть припева, который после переходит в хук, со словами «Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah/Roma-roma-mah/Gaga-ooh-là-là». Звучание сопровождается битом ударных и аранжированно клавишными. В бридже Гага проговаривает «You know that I want you/ And you know that I need you», после чего идёт припев, в котором Гага поёт: «You and me could write a bad romance … Caught in a bad romance». По мнению «About.com», музыка песни лучше всего подходит для модных показов и подиума. «Slant Magazine» сказал, что музыка в песне состоит из стиля новой волны и некоторого числа «бесконечных» хуков. «The Independent» указал на то, что на припев оказала влияние музыка группы «Boney M», в то время, как «The Guardian» написали, что это напоминает музыку с пятого альбома группы «Depeche Mode» «Black Celebration», 1986 года выпуска. Песня записана в среднем темпе в 116 ударов в минуту. Также известно, что песня написана в тональности Ля-минор, с такими последовательностями аккордов: Am–C–F–C–G (для куплетов) и F-G-Am-C-F-G-E-Am (для припева). Отзывы критиков Билл Лэмб из «About.com» сказал, что: «Пение Леди Гаги проявляется здесь в самых лучших его качествах, в то время как она переходит от опасности до лёгкой сладости голосе и обратно. ... И если у вас ещё оставались какие-то сомнения, что Гага останется артистом одного альбома, то наполняющие комнату биты и мелодии „Bad Romance“ помогут окончательно развеять их» Он также отметил, что песня является одной из лучших на альбоме. Гилл Кофмэнн из MTV указал на то, что: «минималистский бит песни держит в нетерпении от ожидания продолжения, ... увеличивая восторг в по Erasure-овски пульсирующем припеве, но всё таки испытывая недостаток того напряжения, которое вызывали лучшие хиты Гаги». Даниель Крэпс из «Rolling Stone», когда писал об «утечке» сингла в интернет, сказал, что: «сингл не отходит так уж далеко от проекта, по которому писались другие хиты, особенно „Poker Face“, с которым „Bad Romance“ имеет поразительное сходство». Кристопфер Джон Фарли из «The Wall Street Journal» отметил, что: «особенно трудно сопротивлятся броскости хука „Bad Romance“». Сэл Сингуэмани из «Slant Magazine» назвал песню одним из лучших моментов на альбоме и добавил, что: «если бы на мелодии можно было ставить печать времени, то можно было бы поставить клеймо 80-х на задницу этого трека». Саймон Прайс из «The Independent» утверждал, что первые слова песни «I want your ugly, I want your disease» задают готический тон всему альбому «The Fame Monster». Китти Эмпайр из «The Guardian» сказала, что «такие синглы, как „Bad Romance“ показывают ещё более убедительно возможность этой заводной, нехаризматичной Итало-Американки Леди Гага, стать новой Мадонной». Пол Лэстер из «BBC» назвал песню «дрянной» и почувствовал её сопоставимость с музыкой Энди Уорхола. Майкл Вуд из «Los Angeles Times» назвал песню «немного Европопсовой». Джон Долэн из «Rolling Stone» сказал, что «„Bad Romance“ делает имя Гаги Тевтонским лозунгом». Майкл Хьюбэрд из «MusicOMH» высказал мнение, что припев песни лучший для Гаги до сегодняшнего момента: «в основном из-за того, что он как бы состоит из трёх раздельных частей, каждая из которых такая же захватывающая, как и другая». Моника Херрера из «Billboard» посчитала, что «Bad Romance» не такой же захватывающий как предыдущие синглы Гаги, однако в нём есть «злая» сексуальная привлекательность. «Pitchfork Media» поставили «Bad Romance» на 39 место в своём списке лучших 100 песен 2009 года, назвав его «эпическим по натуре». Георгий Харебава из «Muz.ru» сказал, что «„Bad Romance“ - идеальный первый сингл» и описал его как «этакий мутант, гибрид „Poker Face“ с „Paparazzi“ - безумное интро, мелодичный припев и фирменные Гагины хуки». В журнале «Rolling Stone» песня заняла 9-е место в списке «25 лучших песен 2009 года». Упоминание в поп-культуре *17 ноября 2009 года Молли Грей и Натан Трасорас выступили под эту песню на шоу So You Think You Can Dance. *В эпизоде "Miami, We Have a Problem" сериала CSI: Miami песня была использована в качестве интро. *На эту песню был сделан кавер в сериале Glee в эпизоде "Theatricality". *В эпизоде 'The Last Days of Disco Stick" сериала Gossip Girl Гага снялась в роли самой себя и исполнила эту песню. Премьера эпизода состоялась 16 ноября 2009 года. *Актер Джозеф Гордон-Левитт исполнил кавер этой песни на шоу Summer in the City 6 сентября 2010 *Челси Хэндлер использовала эту песню для выхода на MTV Video Music Awards в 2010 году. *В финале The X-Factor в 2010 году был исполнен кавер песни. Коммерческий релиз "Bad Romance" был выпущен в качестве первого сингла с альбома The Fame Monster. Песня была написана Леди Гагой и RedOne. Дебют песни состоялся на шоу Saturday Night Live. Она сняла видео на трек 16 и 17 октября 2009 года. Физический релиз Австралия (2726752) Франция (2730863) Германия / Великобритания (2726752) США — The Remixes (B0013969-22) Великобритания (2726754) ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) Цифровой релиз The Remixes, Pt. 2 Ремиксы USA BD Remixes1.png Bad Romance Remixes Pt 2.png Выступления Tabs Live= Table |-|Телевидение= Table |-|Веб= Table |-|Радио= Table |-|Туры= Table Текст песни Альбомная версия Демо версия Музыкальное видео Режиссером клипа стал Фрэнсис Лоуренс. Гага сказала, что она "впечатлена" его предыдущими работами и поэтому пригласила его снимать клип. Она пояснила "Я знала, что способности Лоуренса как режиссёра намного выше моих." Члены креативной команды Гаги «Haus of Gaga» были привлечены как арт-директоры видеоклипа. Премьера видео состоялась 10 ноября 2009 года. Информация Гага описывала свою работу с Лоуренсом, как: :"Я хотела кого-нибудь с огромным пониманием того, как сделать поп-видео, потому что моя основная сложность в работе с режиссёрами - это то, что я и есть режиссёр и я пишу сценарий и я реализую моду, я решаю о чём это всё и мне очень сложно найти такого режиссёра, который бы оставил свободу самовыражения для артиста. ... Но Фрэнсис и я работали вместе. ... Это было сотрудничество. Он настоящий режиссёр поп-видеоклипов и настоящий создатель фильмов. Он снял фильм „Я - легенда“ и я большая поклонница Уилла Смита, так что я знала, что он сделает видео в том ключе, который я укажу ему своими фантастическими, в большинстве своём, сумасшедшими идеями, ... Но, оно смогло бы и шокировать и быть понятным для публики»" Гага создала пару очков, которые были сделаны из бритвенных лезвий, которые по ее словам представляли жесткий женский дух. Синопсис и мода в клипе Ванна "Haus of Gaga" Видео начинается с того, что Гага сидит на белом троне, одетая в золотое платье и очки, сделанные из лезвий. Её окружают различные люди и её пес (породы немецкий дог). Она держит палец на кнопке выключения музыки на iPod-е (из которого звучит синтезированная выдержка из фуги в Ми-минор из Первой книги «Хорошо Темперированный Клавир» Иоганна Себастьяна Баха) и когда она отпускает кнопку начинает звучать «Bad Romance». Отсутствие убитого члена мафии предполагает, что эта сцена происходит в конце сюжетной линии. Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 001.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 002.jpg Bad Romance still 2.jpg|Кадр (удаленная сцена) Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 003.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 004.jpg :Леди Гага: Платье и обувь - Alexander McQueen, очки-лезвия - Tom Talmon Studio, лак для ногтей - China Glaze, золотая сетка - Jo-Ann Fabric. Монстр Солнечный свет попадает на стены ванной комнаты и активирует флуоресцентные прожектора, после чего становится видна надпись «Bath Haus of GaGa». После, группа танцоров, одетых в белые трико и сапоги до колен, с причёсками, похожими на короны, начинают выбираться из яйцеобразных инкубаторов. На центральном инкубаторе есть надпись «Монстр» и из него выбирается Гага, одетая также как и танцоры, которые начинают танцевать позади неё. Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 005.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 006.jpg Bad_Romance_Music_Video_HD (8).jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 007.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 008.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 010.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 011.jpg :Леди Гага: Наряд - Haus of Gaga, обувь - Pleaser Похищение Когда начинает звучать припев, две женщины вытаскивают Гагу из ванны, срывают с неё одежду и заставляют выпить стакан водки Nemiroff Lex. В этой сцене глаза Леди Гаги были увеличены с помощью компьютерной графики. Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 012.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 013.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 015.jpg Bad_Romance_Music_Video_HD (2).jpg Bad_Romance_Music_Video_HD (6).jpg 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 001.jpg 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 002.jpg :Леди Гага: силиконово-резиновое платье - Rachael Barrett, обувь - Alexander McQueen. Отражение На краткий миг, Леди Гага смотрит на себя в зеркало, в то время как остальная часть комнаты затемняется. 10-16-09 Lauren Dukoff 002.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 016.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 017.jpg Bad_Romance_Music_Video_HD (9).jpg :Леди Гага: платье и обувь - Alexander McQueen, очки - Alpina, корона - Lauren Machen. Сознание В этих сценах, лицо Леди Гаги показано в крупных планах, она плачет. В некоторых сценах она танцует голая в душе. Ее тело было изменено с помощью компьютерной графики, чтобы показать позвоночник и уменьшить размер талии. Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 019.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 020.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 022.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 021.jpg :Обувь - Pleaser, головной убор - Shinji Konishi. Аукцион Когда начинается второй куплет, Гага, одетая в корсет украшенный бриллиантами, начинает обольстительно танцевать перед группой мужчин, которые оценивают её. Она выбирает одного из мужчин и исполняет танец у него на коленях. После этого мужчина поднимает свои ставки и предлагает лучшую цену за неё. Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 023.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 025.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 027.jpg Bad_Romance_Music_Video_HD (1).jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 024.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 026.jpg 10-16-09 Lauren Dukoff 001.jpg Bad_Romance_Music_Video_HD (3).jpg :пальто - Burberry Prorsum от Vava Dudu, корона и наряд - Franc Fernandez. Бриллианты Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 028.jpg Bad_Romance_Music_Video_HD (7).jpg :'Леди Гага': маска - Keko Hainswheeler, хрустальные четки - Benjamin Cho, обувь - Alexander McQueen, нижнее белье - Agent Provocateur. :'Члены русской мафии': маски - Jaiden rVa James. Орбита В этой сцене Гага находится в "орбите". < BadRomance8.png BadRomance8 2.png 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 004.jpg 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 005.jpg 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 006.jpg 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 007.jpg :'Леди Гага': Орбита - Nasir Mazhar, обувь - Alexander McQueen, нижнее белье - Agent Provocateur. Намерения BadRomance9.png BadRomance9 2.png BadRomance9 3.png Bad_Romance_Music_Video_HD (4).jpg Bad Romance still.jpg|Кадр (удаленная сцена) :'Леди Гага': наряд и обувь - Alexander McQueen, головной убор - Charlie le Mindu. Спальня Когда припев играет в третий раз, Гага уже одета в накидку до пола с воротником из белого медведя. Она идёт к мужчине, который лежит на кровати расстёгивая свою рубашку. Гага выражает безразличие и сбрасывает накидку и солнечные очки. Неожиданно, после этого, кровать воспламеняется вместе с лежащим на ней мужчиной. Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 039.jpg Bad_Romance_Music_Video_HD (10).jpg BadRomance10 2.png Russian Mafia Leader.jpg 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 008.jpg :'Леди Гага': наряд - Benjamin Cho, обувь - Alexander McQueen, "крыса" - RP/Encore, очки - Carrera. :'Члены русской мафии': наряд - Manuel Albarran. Кровь В финальном припеве Гага танцует вместе с танцорами, в то время как демонстрируются сцены из спальни. BadRomance11.png BadRomance11 2.png Bad_Romance_Music_Video_HD (5).jpg :Наряд - Alex Noble, обувь - Pleaser.'' Труп Видео заканчивается тем, что Гага лежит рядом с тлеющим скелетом на кровати покрытой пеплом. Она курит сигарету, в то время как её пиротехнический бюстгальтер выпускает искры Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 047.jpg 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 010.jpg 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 018.JPG :Леди Гага: пиротехнический бюстгальтер - Haus of Gaga, "летучая мышь" - RP/Encore, нижнее белье - Agent Provocateur, обувь - Alexander McQueen.'' За кулисами File:Bad Romance (Behind the Scenes) Bad romance - Behind the scenes 001.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 002.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 003.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 004.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 005.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 006.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 007.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 008.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 009.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 010.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 011.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 012.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 013.jpg Bad romance - Behind the scenes 014.jpg Люди Песня Команда *Все инструменты и программирование — RedOne *Записана — RedOne в студии Record Plant (Лос-Анджелес ), FC Walvisch ( ) *Микс — Марк "Спайк" Стент *Ассистент — Мэтти Гриин *Инженер — RedOne, Дейв Расселл, Еелко Баккер (FC Walvisch) Музыкальное видео *Роли **Леди Гага — Сама себя **Девушки из сцены в ванной — Неизвестны (x2) **Босс мафии — Юрий Брадач **Русские бандиты — Джош Томас, Шон M., Тай МоХок, Неизвестные (x9) *Режиссёр — Френсис Лоуренс *Продюсер — Хизер Хеллер *Фотограф на площадке — Lauren Dukoff *Продакшн-компания — DNA *Оператор-постановщик (Оператор) — Томас Клосс *Арт-директор — Haus of Gaga *Монтаж — Джарретт Фиджал (Bonch) *Стилист — Никола Формичетти *Стилист по волосам Леди Гаги — Syd Curry *Визажист Леди Гаги — Billy Brasfield *Ассистент визажиста — Tara Savelo *Мастер по маникюру Леди Гаги— Кимми Киес *Визажист для танцоров/массовки — Катрин Либеркинд *Хореограф — Лориэнн Гибсон *Танцоры — Аманда Бален, Molly d’Amour-Goslin, Graham Breitenstein, Montana Efaw, Sloan Taylor-Rabinor, Valerie Moise (Raistalla), Pamela Jean-Smith *Производственный дизайнер — Чарльз Инфанте *Сет — Vision Scenery *Сценические Художники — Антье, Джон, Майкл *Визальные эффекты — Тим Джарвис (Skulley Effects) *Телесин (Колорист) — Дейв Хасси (Company 3) *Уполномоченные — Николь Эрлих, Кэти Ангштадт *ISRC — USUV70903493 Продукт-плейсмент *Акустическая система от Philippe Starck *Водка "Nemiroff" *Ноутбук "HP Envy" *Нунчак от игровой системы Wii *Очки "Carrera" Champion/P Издательство Упоминания *Billboard.com *The Fame Monster Буклет *FC Walvisch Studio *BMI | Repertoire Search Категория:Песни Категория:Песни с The Fame Monster Категория:Песни в The Monster Ball Tour Категория:Синглы Категория:Музыкальное видео Категория:Синглы с The Fame Monster Категория:Песни в The Born This Way Ball Tour